Buffy the Vamprie Slayer Soap Opera style
by seirra
Summary: Buffy with a twist. Occurs at ending of 7th season. Buffy and the gang think they are safe but the real suprises are about to being...


**Authors Note**

Well, I'm extremely bored, and can't get to sleep, so I decided to write this. I've had the idea for a while, after watching glimpses of soap operas on TV this summer. They gave me a good laugh, and made me wonder what Buffy would be like if it was all soap opera. So I'm giving it a try, let me know what you think.

Also, this takes place, right after the ending of the 7th season. And I'd also like to note, this is a parody and will be very soap operaish, so it's supposed to be stupid and pointless so please don't leave me reviews saying that, because I already know, and it would be a waste of your time.

Buffy smiles as she stares out into what was once Sunnydale. Suddenly, a huge flying object flies towards her and attacks. Everyone starts screaming and panicking and Giles shouts,

"The apocalypse is once again upon us! OH DEAR LORD!"

Dawn however remains calm and says,

"Um guys, its just a really big pigeon."

Everyone quickly looks at this great flying thing, and realizes it is a really big pigeon and that Buffy had potato chip crumbs in her hair and the bird was just hungry. Every sighs in relief, although they were suspicious that Buffy had those potato chip crumbs in her hair and wondered just how they got there….

The gang heads back onto the bus and decide to go to drive to Ohio since, there is another hellmouth there. Faith and Principal Wood are in the back of the bus making out. As Principal Wood kisses Faith's neck she moans and says,

"Oh Principal Wood I love you!"

At this a very pissed Rona stands up and marches to the were they are and pulls Faith off of Principal Wood.

"I can't take it anymore! He's mine you little slut!" Rona said

Faith glares at the girl. "Sorry hunny, but he's mine, so keep your grubby paws off my man."

"It's a little too late for that…I'm pregnant! With Robin's child!" Rona state and everyone gasped at the news.

Faith just laughs "You lying bitch." But Principal Wood interrupts her

"I'm sorry Faith but its true."

Rona laughs triumphantly but not for long, as Faith slaps her across the face.

"Faith don't! You'll endanger the baby! Willow shrieked

Thinking about this for a second, Faith then begins to take her anger out on Principal Wood

"No Faith, wait! You don't understand!" He cries

"What the hell am I supposed to understand?" she asks

"It was an accident! I was tricked, I thought I was sleeping with you and didn't realize it till it was to late," he said

Rona grinned wickedly "And now we're getting married!"

Faith looks stunned "What?" she asks

"I'm sorry Faith, it's the right think to do" Robin said sadly

Faith screams in anger and bangs her face and the floor of the bus accidentally ripping out one of the wheels causing the bus to roll over in a ditch. Miraculously everyone is ok

They all climb out and look at the wreck

"Whatever will we do?" Andrew asked

Giles looked out into the distance, and there was a hotel!

"Look, a hotel! We can stay in this hotel until we sort things out." Giles said

Everyone agreed this was a good idea and went to the hotel, and fortunately there were enough available rooms for them all.

After settling in Buffy decides to check on everyone. She firsts goes to Xander who she knows is devastated by the loss of Anya.

"Hey" she said to him as she walked in the room

"Hi Buffy." He mumbled

"So, how's it going..wait erase that stupid question."

"It's ok, I know you mean well…it's just so hard. I miss her so much." Xander said sadly

"I know." Buffy said and moved closer to him. "But you know we're all here for you. We love you Xander."

"I love you guys to." Xander said softly

Xander and Buffy move closer and closer to each other, and embrace, Buffy and Xander look in to each other's eyes and are about to kiss when suddenly

"Hey Xander, miss me?" A familiar feminine voice says

They turn to the doorway and gasp with surprise at who they see.


End file.
